January 16, 2014/Chat log
Chrisgaff Hi WELCOME TO A POST APOCOLIPTIC CHAT, WHERE THE ONLY MEMBERS ON ARE MALE. #twilightzone #wewi'mstupid #plshelp #pls #whyamistilldoingthis 6:13 Dragonian King hi chris it's not post-apocalyptic, it's paradise (rflol) 6:13 Chrisgaff ohi 6:13 Dragonian King don't tell lily and peep i said that 6:13 Chrisgaff Male paradise? Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 6:13 Chrisgaff ONO 6:13 Dragonian King HI LILY 6:13 Chrisgaff IT'S RUINED 6:13 Dragonian King WHATS UP 6:14 Chrisgaff RUN 6:14 Dragonian King rofl 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Flower1470 wow 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff 6:14 Dragonian King Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 6:14 Dragonian King 6:14 Chrisgaff Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. Dragonian King has joined the chat. 6:14 Flower1470 (no) 6:14 Chrisgaff Why wasn't I banned? XD 6:15 Dragonian King hey that wasn't very nice 6:15 Flower1470 Because I knew that if Silly stopped you would stop. Unless, of course, you WANT me to ban you! :P 6:15 Dragonian King actually chris was doing it first we were trying to hide an offensive comment towards girls some random dude that came on for no reason made we banned him 6:15 Flower1470 dont play the blame game' oh yeah that sounds legit 6:16 Chrisgaff Believe everything he says. He's a wizard 6:16 Flower1470 (facepalm) 6:16 Dragonian King yeah i am 6:16 Chrisgaff PLEASE DON'T SEND ME TO THE BAN CHAIR MOMMY, IT'S DARK AND LONELY 6:17 Flower1470 ... \=\ \ 6:17 Chrisgaff q q q q qq q q q q q q q c: 6:17 Flower1470 peep is messing with the keyboard 6:17 Chrisgaff YAY PEEP 6:17 Flower1470 NO 6:17 Dragonian King HI PEEP 6:18 Flower1470 DONT ENCOURAGE HER hihihihihihihhihi 6:18 Dragonian King PEEP KEEP DOING IT 6:18 Chrisgaff HI PEEP DO IT DO IT DO O D DO OD OD O D DO OD O ODO D 6:18 Dragonian King * Dragonian King sings Peep to the tune of random songs Chrisgaff has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). Flower1470 has ended the Chat ban for Chrisgaff. 6:18 Flower1470 just cuz 6:18 Dragonian King (rofl) Chrisgaff has joined the chat. 6:18 Chrisgaff elo c: 6:18 Dragonian King (wizard) check it out 6:19 Chrisgaff I'M BACK, NOTHING WILL STOP ME MU HAHA H MH MU A M HMUA MUA A 6:19 Flower1470 (no) 6:19 Chrisgaff (yes) 6:19 Dragonian King (yes) Two beats one 6:19 Chrisgaff (no) 6:19 Flower1470 you guys are insane 6:20 Dragonian King we're not insane we're awesome 6:20 Chrisgaff What she said. What he said. What I said. What peep said. 6:20 Dragonian King I may be mentally unstable but I'm not insane owait 6:20 Flower1470 uh huh yeah 6:20 Chrisgaff I may have chuck of my brain missing, but that doesn't make me insane! 6:21 Dragonian King finally girl dominance is gone from taww 6:21 Chrisgaff Your welcome. 6:21 Dragonian King tyvm 6:21 Flower1470 O_o 6:21 Chrisgaff NOPE. FOR I AM A GIRL (i'mnotreally) c: 6:22 Flower1470 dont scare me like that';/ DARN IT PEEP 6:22 Chrisgaff I scare myself, 6:22 Flower1470 LOL 6:22 Chrisgaff I'm spookified #2spooky #hereIgoagain #ono 6:22 Dragonian King #outtosocialize #downwithhashtags #hypocrisy 6:23 Chrisgaff #Democratsarelikepeoplebutwithwigs 6:24 Flower1470 lolwut 6:24 Dragonian King #bigwig 6:24 Chrisgaff #bigcheese I'M GUDA GET YOU. LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOOLOLLOLOLLOLOLOLLOOL no. 6:25 Flower1470 (facepalm) 6:25 Chrisgaff I once scared a sea monkey. 6:25 Dragonian King ... 6:25 Chrisgaff Then spider monkies came. monkeys* SPIDER MONKS 6:25 Dragonian King Chris want some cheese 6:26 Chrisgaff YE PLS 6:26 Dragonian King http://i492.photobucket.com/albums/rr290/CometLittlemagic/omgcheese_zps4af8c81f.png here you go 6:26 Flower1470 :rofl: Comet is the best 6:27 Dragonian King guess what guys i have great news 6:27 Chrisgaff http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GynzyMV9hHk My reaction. 6:28 Flower1470 LOL 6:28 Dragonian King ... ... ... (rflol) 6:28 Chrisgaff IT'S A GIRAFFE You are now away. 6:35 Dragonian King AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHA IT'S A GIRAFFE AHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHAHAAHAH 6:35 Chrisgaff - Boom - 6:38 Dragonian King (XX) :XX) :XX: (XP) (X_X) :X_X: i give up You are no longer away. 6:38 Flower1470 (x_x) ? hmm (xx) :x_x: 6:39 Dragonian King :xx: (xp) :xp: 6:40 Flower1470 eek it's not on the list anymore what did I do with it? 6:42 Dragonian King idk you probably took it down for repairs like (bambam) 6:42 Flower1470 it's not even in my photobucket I would have put it back, though 6:43 Dragonian King no you put (bambam) back in because i asked for it 6:43 Flower1470 really? I thought I would've kept bambam regardless I put (facepalm) back idk :O i gtg I should be back later 6:46 Chrisgaff Cya later. :) Dragonian King ooo afk 6:57 Chrisgaff Ye Yep* 7:02 Dragonian King back 7:10 Chrisgaff Wb 7:11 Dragonian King ty 7:11 Chrisgaff Yw, sorry, playing sniper with the Huntsman ( Bow and arrow ) While listening to the Coconut Mall theme from Mario Kart Wii. c: Welcome to the Awesome Webkinz Wiki chat 7:20 Flower1470 yay im back 7:21 Dragonian King wb 7:21 Chrisgaff Elo Wb 7:22 Flower1470 ty ty 7:23 Chrisgaff yw yw c: 7:26 Dragonian King i said it first You are now away. 7:28 Chrisgaff NO. You are no longer away. 7:29 Flower1470 O_o Loving77 has joined the chat. 7:30 Loving77 Hey hey hey 7:30 Flower1470 Sup Peep 7:31 Chrisgaff Hi peep You are now away. 7:36 Dragonian King sup peep You are no longer away. 8:00 Flower1470 yawn 8:01 Chrisgaff What do you guys play now some toontown is gone? 8:02 Flower1470 I play Wizard101 and Webkinz 8:02 Loving77 W101 8:03 Dragonian King nothing i didn't play before :P 8:04 Chrisgaff Ok 8:05 Flower1470 i wonder what the asl sign is for wizard hmm 8:06 Dragonian King (wizard) 8:06 Flower1470 lol i found it it's funny You are now away. You are no longer away. http://www.signingsavvy.com/sign/WIZARD/7820/1 8:21 Chrisgaff My hat is *this* tall. You are now away. You are no longer away. 8:22 Flower1470 lol 8:22 Chrisgaff Sorry for the delays, playing TF2 and chatting isn't a great idea. :P 8:22 Flower1470 Still playing that, huh? 8:23 Chrisgaff Yea. It's still fun, but not to the point where I talk about it all the time like I used to. :P 8:24 Flower1470 XD 8:25 Chrisgaff I feel embarrased myself talking about it all that much before. Then again, I used to be the same way with Toontown, so I shouldn't down myself. :P 8:26 Flower1470 No, you shouldn't. I do it...... a lot...... with yu gi oh....... lol 8:27 Dragonian King yugiohstinks wut 8:27 Chrisgaff I used to get pretty mad when people didn't know things about the game. 8:28 Flower1470 LOL SILLY 8:28 Chrisgaff I was THAT weird. 8:28 Flower1470 I get frustrated with the look people give me when I say "yu-gi-ho" like, lolwuturcraycraygurl oh* 8:29 Chrisgaff (Chris, be mature. I know it seems like something else, but stay mature. ) I'm a 11 year old in a 14 year old's body. 8:30 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:33 Chrisgaff SANIC, 2 FAST 4 U I'm offcially bored. I know, I spelled it wrong. XD 8:34 Flower1470 officially* 8:35 Chrisgaff Thank you. I'm just out of things to say. :P 8:35 Flower1470 Lily will always be a better speller than Chris (yes) 8:35 Chrisgaff *. 8:36 Flower1470 ... 8:36 Chrisgaff I WILL BE A BETTER PUNCTUATOR THEN LILY (yes) 8:36 Flower1470 THAT'S NOT A WORD. 8:36 Dragonian King IT IS NOW (yes) 8:37 Chrisgaff Everything is a worth when you add me to it. :D word* Lily will be a better punctuatist then me. :c 8:37 Flower1470 oh my gosh 8:37 Dragonian King funner funner funner funner 8:37 Flower1470 no, you were right! 8:37 Chrisgaff waitwat ._. 8:38 Flower1470 " punc·tu·a·tor, noun " 8:38 Chrisgaff . _ . Oh... I AM TE GREATEST SPELUR IN AL ZE LEND! 8:38 Flower1470 (yes) You might've beat me that time, but next time you won't be so lucky. 8:39 Chrisgaff Apporved by Lily _____ ( Forgot your last name sorry. :c ) 8:39 Flower1470 Approved* YOU FORGOT MY LAST NAME HOW COULD YOU 8:40 Chrisgaff I don't know how I missed that. I'M SORRY. IT'S SO COMPLEX 8:40 Flower1470 IT MIGHT BE 10 LETTERS LONG AND REALLY POLISH BUT YOU SHOULD KNOW IT and all these years, I remembered yours. I feel betrayed. 8:41 Chrisgaff I forgot on the first day. Am I stupid? 8:41 Flower1470 nope 8:41 Chrisgaff Plus it's Gaffney, isn't that an easy one? :P 8:41 Flower1470 NO 8:42 Chrisgaff OH OK E E E W ECT CR VY AER WC You are now away. 8:56 Dragonian King ghau lsoh pthm thurbengham i know what your last name is lily 9:00 Chrisgaff I AM AN EQUAL INDEVIDUAL! 9:00 Dragonian King it's butterfly 9:00 Chrisgaff Yes. You are no longer away. 9:01 Flower1470 (yes) 9:04 Dragonian King brb You are now away. 9:07 Loving77 I gtg bye 9:08 Chrisgaff Bye pen, cya tomorrow. Loving77 has left the chat. You are no longer away. 9:20 Flower1470 i gtg See you guys later 9:20 Chrisgaff Cya Lil' Category:Chat logs Category:January 2014